


Lean on us

by jacks0127



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fever, Gen, Honesty, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, Love, Pain, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacks0127/pseuds/jacks0127
Summary: Mingi feels the need to keep things to himself even when he's in pain
Kudos: 57





	Lean on us

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first piece of writing on here so it isn't anything too intense, it's mostly meant to be comforting and soft. please ignore minor grammar mistakes, thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy<3

I felt someone tug on my arm but I didn’t move as I was really comfortable in my bed. The tugging stopped so I took that as a signal to go back to sleep. As I was slipping back into dreamland a warm hand tugged mine. “Mingi, it’s time to wake up, food is already waiting for you downstairs.” I slowly opened my eyes and looked into a pair of fox eyes. I stretched out my arms and waited for San to take them, once he did I pulled him in for a hug so he could lay down with me. He took that as a chance to pull me up into a sitting position. 

“I’m still tired San.” I expressed with puppy eyes.

“I can tell Min, Hongjoong sent Yunho earlier to come get you but he wasn’t able to wake you.” I stayed silent as I felt embarrassed because I was giving them a difficult time. San tapped my back and told me to change into something comfortable so we could get started with today’s schedule. I watched him leave the room and got up as soon as I heard his footsteps fade. I looked around the room searching for something to wear and settled for some black sweats and a white long sleeved shirt. I pulled on some random shoes and looked at the clock which read 8:26 a.m. I unplugged my phone and left the room, I started walking to the kitchen and slowly began to hear my team discussing what to practice today. I walked into the room and heard someone call me sleeping beauty, I smiled in response and headed for my plate that was resting on the counter. I only ate about half of the contents as I didn’t really have an appetite. I was putting my plate in the sink when Hongjoong said:

“Let’s go Mingi, today we have an interview and then practice.” I simply nodded and followed him out to wear the rest of the boys were waiting. We stepped outside and I noticed the chills I got from the wind, I felt cold. I looked around but no one seemed to be cold so I just wrapped my arms around myself and ignored my slight shaking. We walked to the van and I went to sit in the back between Yunho and San. I laid my head on San’s shoulder and cuddled into him trying to gain some warmth while thinking of how I was not up to today’s schedule.

“You okay?” Asked San while looking into my eyes. I smiled and nodded. He ruffled my hair and began talking to his other half, Wooyoung. I rearranged my position as I started to feel uncomfortable. I kept moving as the tingles I felt from my back would not lessen or stop. I stopped fidgeting after a couple times to not raise suspicions as Wooyoung had already raised his brows at me once. Feeling a little frustrated I decided to sleep and hope for the tingling to go away. 

“Mingi, we’re at the studio.” Said San. I lifted my head off his shoulder and unbuckled my seatbelt feeling a bit drowsy. We left the van and began to walk into the studio. We were immediately thrown to the stylists who began doing our hair, makeup, and clothes. I was given clothes to change into and suddenly felt a little sting coming from my back when I changed shirts. I’ve had back problems for awhile since before I debuted in Ateez and sometimes too much physical movement for a long period of time can cause me to be in pain so I figured it was only that. I ignored it and went to get my hair and makeup done. I felt uncomfortable in the chair while the stylist was applying basic makeup to my face, I wished I could just go sleep instead.

Sitting for the interview was annoying, I usually don’t mind them and will try to engage but I wasn’t feeling it today. I received a couple of weird looks from Yeosang during the interview as he was more talkative than me which was unusual. After the interview, we changed back into our clothes, wiped off the sticky makeup and went for something to eat. Seonghwa and Hongjoong made sure everyone got enough to eat to prepare us for practice later. I tried to eat most of my food but struggled as I didn’t have much of an appetite because of my dull back pain. I threw what I couldn’t finish away and went to sit next to Hongjoong on the couch. I laid my head on his shoulder and snuggled into him never wanting to leave the comfort I felt. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow, I just looked at him with my puppy eyes and he cooed at me. One of the fun parts of being a part of the maknae line was that we could do stuff like that all the time and they would just "aw" at us. I didn't think back to how I usually behaved around Hongjoong and that must have made him think. “Are you feeling alright Min?” Hongjoong asked genuinely curious. I had an internal debate about if I should tell him about my discomfort and dull pain but I decided not to and to just push practice so I could rest at home. 

“I feel fine.” I answered with a small smile.

“Are you sure?” Hongjoong asked only this time he went to feel my forehead. I leaned into his cool touch unintentionally and nodded my head to signal yes. I noticed his eyebrows crease a little bit.

“You feel a little warm Min.” He said with slight concern in his eyes.

“I’m just a little tired that’s all. Don’t worry about it, I promise I'm fine.” I replied to try and ease his concern over me.

“I believe you but if you start to feel sick in any way please say something.” He said sternly. I nodded my head once again and he gave me a side hug before standing up and walking towards the opposite direction. The manager was rounding us up so we could get in the van and began to head to the practice room. I didn't want to get up from the warm couch but I knew I had to before I was seen "acting weird" again. This time I sat in between San and Jongho in the very back. To entertain my mind I began to pinch and poke our maknae’s cheeks. He playfully threw a punch and I flinched back into San. Jongho smiled at my reaction while I tried to not react to the pain that shot through my back when it collided with the seat and San. I tried to get rid of the involuntary tears in my eyes before anyone picked up on it. I looked out the window to try and forget the burning sensation but San noticed as he was looking in my direction. 

“Mingi, what’s wrong?” San asked looking concerned.

“What do you mean?” I asked playing stupid.

“Your eyes, they were watering and you looked upset.” San mentioned with concern dripping from his tone.

“I’m just tired that’s all.” I replied with a small smile.

“Are you sure Mingi? You’ve been pretty quiet and you haven’t ate as much as you usually would. Now this, if there’s anything wrong then you can tell me.” San said while analyzing my body and reactions.

“I’m fine Sannie, just not enough sleep.” San reached for my hand and took it in his and massaged it with his thumb attempting to provide comfort. I knew San didn't really believe me but he rather not cause an argument so he stayed silent. I appreciated the gesture and leaned into him despite my back protesting and he gave me a gummy smile. We arrived to the practice room and began to stretch. The sudden movements making my backache so much more painful. I kept telling myself that I could make it through the two songs we were going to practice: Hala Hala and Wave. We got in position for Hala Hala and the pain was manageable until we had to fake collapse towards the end of it. I hissed as I dropped to the floor, the pain was so intense my eyes watered. I noticed everyone beginning to stand up and I attempted to do the same but it took more energy than I had. I felt lightheaded as soon as I stood up, I stumbled back a little. I tried to clear the black spots in my vision before Wave but I couldn’t even focus on anything but the pain I was in.

“MINGI!” I turned my head to the source of the yell but couldn’t process who said it. I felt two hands on my shoulders and looked to see a very worried Hongjoong looking at me, he pushed me down into a chair thinking that I might pass out.

“Mingi, look at me, what’s going on? We called you and tried to get your attention but you weren't listening.” Said our leader.

“Nothing, I’m just distracted and tired.” I replied with for what seemed to be the 20th time that day.

“Don’t lie to me Mingi, what’s wrong?” He asked in a softer tone. I attempted to think go something else as an excuse but my mind went blank. I felt a hand pat my back and I tried to disguise the way I flinched but Yeosang was quick and caught the moment it happened. 

“Is it your back?” questioned Yeosang. I kept quiet, I felt embarrassed for delaying practice and causing everyone to worry about me.

“Since when?” asked Seonghwa. I decided to come clean as I didn’t really have a way to hide it anymore.

“On the way to the interview in the morning.” I softly spoke.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” questioned Hongjoong.

“I didn’t want to make everyone worry or interfere with our schedule. I also thought that it would go away if I just kept moving but the pain just increased as the day progressed.” I replied as honestly as I could.

“Mingi, these things have to be taken seriously, you could’ve gotten hurt way worse. Please be honest if you’re starting to experience back pain. How do you feel right now?” 

“I’m tired. My back hurts. Overall, I just feel bad.” I replied honestly. I felt arms embrace me and I looked up to see San giving me a sad smile. I hugged him back being careful with my movements. I noticed our leader leave the room for a few moments and waited for him to come back to see if he would tell me to just sit out until they were done with practice.

“Alright, I spoke with the manager and he said to just take the rest of the day off.” said Hongjoong. We all gathered our things and began to head to the van that would take us to the dorms. On the way home I decided to lean on our puppy, Yunno. He put an arm around me and played with my hair, I smiled into his shoulder. When we arrived I was immediately taken to bed by Seonghwa and Hongjoong. He put his hand on my forehead again and then left to what I assumed was the kitchen. Joongie came back with two pills in his hand and a glass of water.

“One is for your slight fever so it doesn’t worsen and the other is your prescription for your back pain. Take them both and then take a nap until dinner.” Hongjoong ordered. I nodded and took both pills and smiled as I didn’t know what else to do.

“Rest well Min and please don’t hide things from us.” Said Seonghwa softly. I watched Seonghwa and Hongjoong leave the room and close the door. I tried to sleep but I couldn’t shake the feeling that I had hurt my team by lying to them.

“Min?” I looked up to see San staring down at me.

“Hi Sannie.” I replied with a soft smile. I was genuinely curious as to why he decided to come to me.

“Can’t sleep?” Questioned the older. I shook my head and he took that as an opportunity to climb into bed with me. I hugged him and shoved my face into his chest.

“Comfortable?”

“Yes.” I replied.

“You’re so tiny for someone who is six feet” giggled San. I blushed into his chest thankful that he didn’t see it.

“I’m sorry I lied to you Sannie.” I stated feeling upset.

“It’s okay just don’t do it again, especially if it’s about your health.” He replied calmly. I nodded my head. I felt warm and safe in his embrace, he just had that comforting warmth you never want gone.

“Just know you can always rely on us if you ever need anything. We’re a team and when one of us is hurt it hurts everyone. You don’t need to handle things on your own Min. We all love and care about you, always remember that. I talked to everyone else and none of them are mad or upset at you, they were just worried. They want you to be healthy and happy.” San stated softly then planted a kiss on my head.

“I love you Sannie.” I said feeling small.

“I love you Min.” he replied while gently moving his hand up and down my back. I started to drift and give in to sleep while thinking of how grateful I was for my team. They always share their warmth with me and make me feel loved. I couldn't ask for anything more, they were truly members of my family I could lean on.

  
  



End file.
